


Don't forget (that I love you)

by Princess_Dom



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Because I'm bored, Fluff and Angst?, Imaginary Friends, Light Angst, M/M, the others are briefly mentioned, this is just a short oneshot I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Dom/pseuds/Princess_Dom
Summary: "I'm fading."Jisung stopped on his tracks, turning around to face the freckled boy with confusion on his face."What do you mean?" Felix smiled at him, walking forward and taking both of Jisung's hand into his. Felix pulled him into a tight hug, burying his face on his shoulder as Jisung stared ahead in shock before letting his hand raise to pat Felix's back.(In which Felix is just a part of his imagination.)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Kudos: 6





	Don't forget (that I love you)

The time that Jisung first met Felix was when he was in a hurry.

Jisung had just woken up by instinct, rolling over his bed lazily before opening his eyes to the morning sunlight peeking through the curtains. He stretched his body, picking up the duvet that has slid off of his body to lie down once again.

That is until he looked over the alarm clock that is blinking the haunting green digits at him.

He blinked once, twice, rubbed his hand over his eyes, and stared intently at the numbers before he stumbled out of bed, almost tripping as the duvet gets caught on his foot.

He picked up any type of clothing, which he didn't bother checking as he is in a hurry, and rushed towards the bathroom to have a quick shower (bless him for only having 10minutes maximum at showering).

After so, he raced down the hallways (almost getting detention) and made his way towards his music production class.

But, of course. The universe loves him very much that he bumped into a male just as he is almost a few meters away from the room. Because of his clumsy ass, he fell on the floor and managed to scatter all his music sheets over the floor.

"Oh shit! No!" He dramatically announced before kneeling on the floor to pick up the papers, just as the other person that he bumped to picked up the papers.

"I'm sorry." His neck almost broke at how fast his head turned towards the source of the voice. Shocked by the deep voice that is in contrast with the face that is looking towards him.

"It's okay." He sighed out relief from having not to stutter at the pretty boy in front of him. They both stood up when all the papers have been gathered, he gently took the papers from the other male (which he named a freckled boy in his head) and then smiled shyly. "Thank you..."

"I'm Felix." He could notice a slight accent at the way he talks, he has a slight similarity with the one that Chan has (which reminds him that he is totally late!). "Weren't you in a hurry?" His eyes widen, and he ran past Felix then towards the room that he is heading towards too.

He gripped the doorknob, turning his head to take a peek at Felix, and saw him waving with a smile.

"Good luck, Jisung." He said his farewell then waited until Jisung gets the courage to enter the room.

One thing that Jisung has realized after the music production classes is that Felix knew his name without him even telling it.

* * *

Jisung likes to call it fate, having to bump into the same person, on the same hallway, and in the same predicament as last time.

Yes, he had woken up late once again and hurried towards his music production class with different music sheets than last time being held on his chest as he runs across the hallway.

It felt like deja vu when he crashed onto the same person and fell on the floor with all the music sheets scattered on the floor. He had looked up towards Felix, freezing when he made eye contact.

"This seems like a familiar situation," Felix commented, laughing at the dumbfounded expression plastered on Jisung's face. He took Jisung's hand and pulled him up to his feet then placed the papers on his hand.

"Th-Thank you." Jisung awkwardly laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "This is such a coincidence." His eyes strayed towards the freckles that the boy is proudly showing off, finding it really beautiful.

"Aren't you late?" He snapped out of his thoughts, jumping up on his feet then running towards the room with a speed that he didn't even know he has.

Jisung looked back, seeing Felix waving at him once again with a huge smile on his face. This time, Jisung swore that there is something really familiar with the scene. As if he had witnessed it somewhere before yet he couldn't tell when or where.

* * *

The third time that Jisung met Felix was by his hiding spot. It wasn't really abandoned nor was it really hidden, but it became a special place for him.

In a park, there is a special tree that Jisung would always go to and not many really wander off on. It was slightly at the edge of the park, sitting alone and away from other trees with a lonely bench under it. For Jisung, it was perfect for him as he gets to observe everyone at the park and gets sparks of ideas and inspiration.

After being cooped up in the studio (and getting permission to leave), he decided to have a sit on his spot. That is when he spotted the freckled boy.

He admired him from afar, watching as Felix silently bops his head slightly from the song playing on his earphones. He had mustered up the courage and walked towards Felix with slight hesitancy at how he would approach him.

As the shadow cast over Felix's, the freckled boy opened his eyes and smiled at Jisung as soon as they made eye contact.

"Fancy meeting you here." Felix scooted over to let Jisung sit beside him, offering the other earbuds for Jisung to listen to as they enjoy the view together.

His heart thumped when he heard his music play, turning his head to look at Felix.

"I love this song." He said upon seeing the look directed at him. "You wrote it, didn't you?" Jisung nodded mutely, still in shock at having someone listening to his song.

"Is that how you knew my name?" Jisung asked. The response that he got was a smile and a nostalgic look glinting in his eyes.

"Maybe." He shrugged, gazing straight ahead to avoid the curious eyes burning holes at him.

* * *

Jisung had seen Felix once again, however, they were neither at the park nor the school where they could have coincidentally bumped each other.

This time, Jisung took the train to go back to his hometown. The school (plus Chan and Changbin) had finally let him off to go do his own thing and have a relaxing vacation. This is why he is here at the train, standing with his back leaning on the metal pole as all the seats are taken.

When his stop arrived, he got off the train and walked out of the station with a small smile playing on his lips. It has been a while. since ha had last seen his hometown and it was fully covered with snow (which he would say that it's his favorite as he gets to laze around.)

Just as he was nearing his street, his steps slowed down onto a stop while his eyes zeroed in on a figure that is skating around on top of the ice where the pond is usually at when winter's over.

"Felix?" Jisung called out, seeing the freckled boy tumbled on his steps and fall. Jisung immediately rushed over to help Felix get up which the other gladly took the offer and laughed at the situation.

He eyed the freckled boy in front of him, seeing him bundled up in a scarf, muffler covering his ears, a beanie that covered his silver mullet hair, a thick brown winter coat with pink gloves covering the tiny baby hands, and black boots to complete the overall look.

"I didn't know that I'll be seeing you here." There was something that has been left unsaid, Jisung had noticed that and the sadness that is seeping off of Felix's tone in his voice.

"This is my hometown." They both had sat down in a nearby cafe, sighing as the warmth overtook their shivering bodies.

"It's... somewhat mine too," Felix informed, both hands holding the mug of hot chocolate that they have ordered, together with a cheesecake.

"Somewhat?" He caught onto the words, tilting his head at the mystery sitting across him.

"It's not where my home is. That is for sure but... there was this one person who has always seen me then made me feel as if this place is like home." Jisung didn't know why his breath get caught on his throat, or as to why his eyes seem to well up with tears. He does know for sure that he could totally relate to the freckled boy.

"Yeah..." A smile tugged on his lips at remembering a sweet memory back when he was a child.

_Jisung is no ordinary kid. He lives to be creative, imaginative, and observant, unlike the others. He didn't play around as much and would rather sit in the corner than watch as the other kids play._

_His eyes flickered towards the window, seeing a vibrant silver hair peeking from outside. He stood up and_ _waddled_ _his way towards the window and opened it. It startled the person from the other side, as it immediately hid back down behind the wall._

_"Why are you hiding?" Jisung asked, peeking over the window and seeing the silver-head person curled up into a ball. The other looked up, finally revealing his face to Jisung._

_"You can see me?" He scrunched his eyebrows at the question, however, he didn't quite understand the meaning behind it._

_"Why don't you play with the others?" Big blue eyes blinked up to him, a shining wide smile being stretched on the lips as the silver head boy nodded his head._

_"I want to play with you!" Jisung didn't try to correct him, "I'm_ _Yongbok_ _." He held out a hand for Jisung to take._

_"I'm Jisung." He smiled back, taking the outstretched hand and ignoring the looks that he receives from the guardians and teachers._

* * *

The time that Jisung had it all figured out was the time that it would be the last that he sees Felix.

Jisung has decided to visit the nursery where he has grown up in. Seeing a lot of changes on the exterior and interior.

"Jisungie!" Jeongin greeted him, he remembered having to grow up with the kid together with Seungmin (who is in America), and seeing him working at the same nursery that he had grown up in made warmth bloom on his chest.

" _Hyun_ g, you forgot that part." Jeongin pouted, swatting off the incoming pecks that Jisung is willing to give. Through Jeongin, he also has met Minho and Hyunjin, both are working at the nursery with Jeongin.

When he stepped inside of the nursery room, his sight went towards the window that he has first met Yongbok.

"Nothing changed here as much," Jeongin told him, gesturing at the nursery room. "I like to be reminded of the memories here, so instead of changing it, why not just take care of it." Jeongin has left him to be alone at the nursery just as the kids pack up for them to go home.

He was not imagining things when he saw the same silver hair peeking from the other side of the window. Maybe, he rushed towards the window. And maybe, he threw open the window and startled the heck out of the person sitting outside.

"Felix?"

"Jisung?"

They both stared at each other, realization sinking inside of Jisung as he takes in the missing puzzle piece.

"You're Yongbok." He stated, blinking away the tears that parade his eyes. "I can't... But..."

"Yongbok is my name." Felix said, "It's my Korean name, Lee Yongbok."

"I thought you were gone?" Jisung shook his head, finding all of this too much for him as he starts to walk out of the room and leave Felix behind.

"I'm fading."

Jisung stopped on his tracks, turning around to face the freckled boy with confusion on his face.

"What do you mean?" Felix smiled at him, walking forward and taking both of Jisung's hand into his. Felix pulled him into a tight hug, burying his face on his shoulder as Jisung stared ahead in shock before letting his hand raise to pat Felix's back.

"I'm never part of the real world Sungie. I will not disappear as long as you believe in me."

Jisung didn't comment on that and instead wrapped Felix in a tight hug. Felix pulled away, their hands intertwined as he leaned in to kiss Jisung on the forehead. 

"But, I know you'll forget." 

Jisung watched as the figure in front of him slowly vanishes, tears pooling his eyes and making his vision blurry. 

Maybe Jisung did move on, forgetting the imaginary friend that he met when he was a child. Maybe Jisung did stop believing in him as he grows older. And maybe the memory slowly vanishes.

All that Felix knows is that he is still there, watching Jisung with a sad smile. He may not be seen by the other, and he may have been forgotten but still, Jisung had become a part of his life and the one that he loves the most.

"I love you." He whispered, hoping for Jisung to hear him. "I love you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on Wattpad @Princess_Dom <3


End file.
